A clip 1 has been suggested as a wire harness clip to be mounted on a bracket made of metal or resin on a vehicle body, the clip 1 including, as shown in FIG. 6, a C-type resin clip 3 mounted on a bracket 6 by pinching and a wire harness mount 2 connected to the resin clip 3 and mounted on a wire harness (not shown in the drawing) (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H7-99719 [Patent Literature 1]).
A C-type metal clip 4 is mounted on an interior surface of the resin clip 3, the metal clip 4 having the same shape as the interior surface of the resin clip 3. Claws 5 are raised from upper and lower tabs 4c and 4a, which are on either side of a curved portion 4b of the metal clip 4, the claws 5 raised into a hollow space on the metal clip 4. Accordingly, when the bracket 6 is pressed in between the upper and lower tabs 4c and 4a of the metal clip 4, the claws 5 are configured to pinch and hold both of an upper and lower surface of the bracket 6, thus anchoring the clip 1 to the bracket 6.